EDDIE'S VISIT
by PainfulAlliances
Summary: Pre eddie time. have fun rated for safety
1. ZE DIRTY ZING-CH 1

Eddie's Visit: The Delivery Boy

(((OK SO AUTHOR's NOTE. Each chapter will be named accordingly. This was originally written by my girlfriend and I. But we'll we broke up so its just me finishing. She wasn't that into it anyway so whatever. Each character was devided she was Columbia And riff Raff I was magenta and Eddie and we shared frank. Well anyway I hope you enjoy it so far. Now that I'm on my own I'd like to go all the way to RoTOQ. Hopefully all your reviews spark my inspiration. Please let me know how you like it. Without further ado darlings)  
CHAPTER 1 ZE DIRTY ZING

The domestic heard a knock on the door and groaned she had finally got sleep, peaceful tranquil sleep curled against her brother and protector, she felt his warm arm around her waist and pulled the blankets over her head and let out a growl,

"Vhoever you are go avay." She groaned as she buried her face closer to his back,"I hate zeis place."

She heard the knock again, more audible this time and groaned throwing the blankets off of her she pulled her robe from the bedpost;

"Riff I need to go and take care of a nuisance at ze door." She groaned inwardly.

Riff Raff groaned as he scooted his way out of bed and managed to stagger upward. He looked down at his beautiful goddess of a sister before he walked out the bedroom door and made his way down the many stairs. He made it to the front door and opened it, slowly and ominously.

He peered out into the afternoon light, creaking the door open. He sneered at the boy who stood outside.

"Hello," he said, being sure to draw it out, to try to intimidate the trespasser.

He all ready had a bad feeling about this one; his hair was greased back and he had a cocky look. His leather jacket was in bad taste as well, in his opinion...

Magenta followed her brother, always in lead always, he was older after all, by 4 years but she looked up to him, she sat on a lower stair waiting for her brother to deal with the intruder.

"Heya man, I'm looking for Collie...erm Columbia."

He was taken aback by the creepy igor looking dude standing at the doorway beside Igor stood a vampire-esque female, he couldn't help his double take.

At the Thing At the Doorway's words about their master's, oh how she detested that word; groupie she lingered to her brother's side her hands tracing circles along his thighs wanting to make things as awkward for the Thing, she didn't like him.

"Riff Raff, shall I fetch ze," she took a steadying breath as she cringed,"Ze squeak." She asked eyeing the thing warily.

Eddie's eyebrow shot up at the weird vampire's words and actions, Igor must be her husband.

"Yes, I suppose you should..." Riff Raff looked at the Thing up and down, eyeing his style.

This young man was rather large, with a leather jacket and a mean-kid look, like a Greaser or whatever these earthlings called his type. Riff Raff wouldn't have been surprised if this boy had a switch blade on him, or maybe a hit of acid or a joint.

But after Riff Raff thought about it, a hit off a joint didn't sound too bad right about now; after being woken up rudely, on a nice day after a long night, some acid didn't sound so bad either...

But as he looked at this... This Thing, with the greased back hair, the biker's jacket, and as he looked around a bit more, wondering if there would be anymore nuisances, he saw the motorcycle parked in the trail leading up to the castle itself. This kid really was no good.

And Riff Raff also wondered... How in the hell did he find this castle? It's out in the middle of nowhere, and then there is also the sign out front, painted in black letters "ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK", practically screaming "hey, maybe you shouldn't come here", he had some guts, this kid, coming up willy-nilly and knocking and being as quiet as an elephant in a China shop, asking for "Collie". What of there had been some creepy dude, waiting at the door, ushering him to come in?

Oh... Wait. He was that creepy guy.

Magenta smiled at Riff Raff and stroked his thigh longingly before rushing up the stairs she appeared at the doorway,

"Groupie." Her voice was demanding, void of all emotions except annoyance,

"Zere's a dirty looking Zing at ze door for you." She told the annoying human her master wanted to keep.

"And do hurry, as you have forced me to abandon my darling brother to ze mercy of zis zhing." She told her before disappearing.

Eddie took a small package out of his leather pocket,"Hey!" He said suddenly taking the rolled up thing from his pocket and held it out,"Uhhh...smoke, Igor."

He offered looking nervously as he took his lighter and lit up the intoxicating thing. He held the joint out to him blowing a puff of smoke at the hunched man.

Magenta by now was glaring at the doorway tapping her foot in annoyance,

"Groupie Shift It!" She screamed but her screams were drowned out by loud click clacking.

-Oh god!- the thought ran through her mind.

((((Hope you all enjoyed it. Keep reading dearies. )))


	2. FRANKIE MEETS EDDIE-CH 2

CH 2 FRANKIE MEET EDDIE  
(((OK so this chapter was difficult as we included down drug reference sorry everyone but let's face it they had to be stoners. Haha anyway so this chapter is about how Frank reacts to Eddie hehe enjoy :3)))

"Ohhh Riff Raff!" The master sang out and Eddie's eyes went wide as he took in the scary...woman?

FrankNfurter stopped in front of the doorway and smirked teasingly,

"Oh and who...eheh is this," his voice oozed lustful need as he let his eyes skim his new 'friend', unbeknownst to the greaser.

Magenta rolled her eyes,-Oh dear god.- she let a fleeting smirk cross her face,"Groupie you'd better hurry your uh-zhing has made ze master's acquaintance." She said with a humoured chuckle.

Riff Raff took the joint before FarnkNFurter could interrupt further. He took a drag, and as he was holding in the essence, he said, "A visitor for your earth..." Before anyone could notice his slip up, on giving away that they were not from Earth, he said, "For your younger guest, Columbia, master."

"Ohhh, really?"

Then he let out the smoke, and being the pro stoner that he was, he didn't cough. He handed the joint back to Eddie.

Franky gave a playful red lipped smile, apparently not caring about the paraphernalia.

"Hm. This boy seems so..." He stepped forward, putting emphasis on his legs as he creeped out from behind Riff Raff and came around this Greaser boy.

He brushed up real close against the boy's shoulder.

18? 19? He didn't know. Nor did he care. All he knows was that he wanted to know this boy more, and in different ways...

Upstairs, as the domestic told Columbia her boy was here. The young girl's heart leapt. Eddie?  
She let out a squeal of excitement.

"EDDIIIIEEE!" She rushed out the door, flew down the stairs and past the irritated domestic. But her stomach dropped when she saw that Franky was also at the door.

She came up behind, slowly.

"Hey, Eddie." She smiled and pushed past Riff Raff. She saw. That Franky was getting too close to Eddie.

"Hey Frankie and Riff, I see that you both have met Eddie..."

She took Eddie and drug him away a foot or so from Franky, getting a little nervous that Franky would get so close to her boy all ready.

"Yes," Riff Raff said in his long intimidating voice. He looked annoyed.

"I like him, " Franky said, as if he really needed to. It was all ready established that he did like him, probably even lusted for him all ready.

Magenta shook her head seeing the strange happenings below her she only glared when the Squeak ran past her.

She slowly crept down the stairs urging her darling brother upstairs,"Riff Raff." She whimpered, becoming the needy child she was only around him she turned to address Frank,

"Master, may Riff and I please go back to sleep, zhat damned earthling boy voke us up. Please,"her voice begged edging into despair, she sent a fleeting glance at her brother just an hour and a half that's all they needed, maybe an hour of sleep,precious sleep.

"Sure. Sure. Fine you have three and half hours. That was rather unpleasant wasn't it, I'm sure being woken up from precious slumber."

His voice trailed off as he imagined that fine specimen of boyish rebellious charms in his arms. He gave a small shudder.

Magenta couldn't believe her luck,their luck she pushed Riff Raff into the room, and pushed him onto the bed,

"Stay."

(((Ok so fair warning lovies. Next chapter is gonna be a bit itty bit incestual ;P so if you don't like skip it))))


	3. YOURE NO GOOD-CH 3

CH 3 YOU'RE NO GOOD  
(((TITLE INSPIRED BY SHOCKY SHOCK. Anyway this chapter contain extreme incest, all RiffGenta everyone it also has a bit of scary scenes with Frankie doing horrible things haha :) enjoy and READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Also ex takes full credit for the last line of the chapter)

Her voice was a throaty growl,

"Darling I vant to use zis god given moment for our best since coming zis hideous hell hole, we call Earth."

She purred slowly slipping off the slippers,being sure to bend over dramatically her back turned to him so all he could see was her bareness teasing,taunting him, she didn't need to bend over as the shoes slipped off with no trouble she did it merely for the teasing it had.

Her fingers lingered on the hem of the robe as she crawled onto the bed,  
"Riff Raff."

crawling to him her lips crushing on his, she loved his taste his mouth always remained her of sweet wine always delicious but with that burning bitter after tone you didn't hit until afterwards. Her fingers tangled in his long blond stringy hair and she let out a small groan.

FrankNFurter shut his door to his own master bedroom, he would be haunted by that gorgeous boy, and Columbia had kept him all to herself, -Oh that naughty naughty girl.- he groaned inwardly .

Riff Raff kissed back, letting his hands slip into her robe. Then he kissed all the way down to her neck, and breathed into her neck and hair as his kisses trailed down to her breast. He brought his arms around her waist, letting himself into her embrace, and letting her robe fall open.

He kissed all over, biting gently as he did so, and pressing her closer to himself. Bliss quaked at every corner of his heart with every kiss and every touch, and he tried his damnedest to not go too far.

Meanwhile, in Franky's room, there was a silence...

Except for the soft sighs and quick "fap fap fap" as the master indulged in his own pleasures. Soon, though, he won't have to pleasure himself, he thought to himself with a smirk.

And downstairs, Eddie and Columbia were left standing in an awkward silence.

Columbia turned to Eddie though and smiled. "Soooo where are we going today?" She was blushing from embarrassment.

Magenta moaned softly, they had 2 hours,"Riff I just realized." She spoke between gasps and shudders,

"Ve have two hours to do as ve please." Her nails raked down his back leaving small blood trickles wherever they scraped.

She moaned softly, her teeth grazing his collarbone, below them she could hear their masters soft groaning and moan as he called out the delivery boy's name followed closely by The Squeaks.

Magenta's eyelids fluttered,"Riff, Make As Much Noise As Possible," she hissed in her lover's ear as she ground her hips against him she wanted to hear anything but the fapping of their hated master.

Eddie glanced awarkardly at Columbia,"What, uh...nice...people, you live with Collie."

He said trying to ignore the lusty moans sounding like their names."Hey let's go." He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house and lifted her onto the back of the bike,

"So tell me about them, what's the deal with Igor and Vampire chick," he asked,"Are they married or something?" He wanted to think of anything but the he she calling his name.

Magenta shuddered as the name Eddie floated into their heads,"I'm going to lose it." She groaned.

"Oh yes Eddie I like it that way!" Frank moaned as he pictured the greaser crawling on top of him, his little groupie was laying beside him moaning and groaning as she watched.

"Disgusting." Magenta snarled.

Riff Raff smiled an evil smile. He was all right with doing this with Magenta, he didn't want to hear that bastard scream. So he kissed her neck, smiling into her skin, and slowly slipped her lace panties down. He then proceeded to touch her gently in the most wrong but right way possible...

With FarnkNFurter screaming out that he was a nympho (metaphorically speaking of course; he was actually screaming out Eddy and Columbia's name, as terrible as it is), it was hard for Columbia to ignore it.

"That's Riff Raff and Magenta," she said. "They're brother and sister..."

And as she heard the moaning from their room she said: "Very close brother and sister..."

Magenta moaned and closed her eyes their passionate sounds drowned all of that terrible noise and soon she was collapsed beside her brother,"Ah! That vas amazing, as always lover." She nuzzled against his nose,

"Riff shall we sleep for a few hours? Since obviously the master vill be falling asleep," she told her brother smiling from ear to ear.

Eddie nodded speeding off before He-She screamed out their names."And what's your relationship with He-She?" He questioned.

Magenta pulled the blankets over their sweat glistening skin, she snuggled against him. "Good night," she purred against his lips and nipped his bottom lip."3 hours, of sweet beautiful slumber."

Frank's screams rang throughout the house, "Ah how nice!" He laid down on his bed clutching a pair of Columbia's underwear the thin rainbow things wrapped around his hands as he found himself being taken by sleep.

"Are you being serious Col. They are brother and sister...and how do they all treat you? I mean is Vam-Er I think you called her Magenta nice to you?" He asked, the way those two had acted was definitely a couple thing.

Magenta smiled one arm lazily draped across her brother's back as they were both hidden beneath the blankets sleep had captured all in that house.

Riff Raff smiled and nodded. He eventually fell asleep by his lover's side.

Columbia giggled. "Oh, we have sex. We're lovers."

And then she added: "And Magenta... Well, she doesn't really like me all that much. She scares me and I think she hates me."

She sighed.

FrankNFurter took a long sigh, of being relieved of some tension or a burden. He looked at the panties clutched in his hand and grinned, drenched in sweat and the smell of other things among him. What was awesome was that they weren't even washed.

(((So brace yourselves people the next chapters get kinda brutal. Reviews please))))


	4. PUNISHMENT-CH 4

CH 4 PUNISHMENT?!  
(Ok so here's a little taste at punishment frank style. No actual punishment takes place yet only threats))))

A few hours passed and the siblings were roused by FrankNFurter's angry calling of the handyman he needed help, or something.

Magenta's arms tightened around Riff Raff, "No. Your mine," she said sleepily.

"He'll take you and I vont see you for hours," she pulled the blanket over their heads,"Ve can just say ve slept so soundly ve couldn't hear his calls," she whispered, daring punishment for a few extra moments.

Frank was getting irritated,"You have to the count of 3. One," his voice echoed up as he walked slowly up the stairs."Two." His voice was getting closer secretly he hoped they were both still asleep, he hadn't felt Magenta's skin in weeks.

Magenta groaned and tried to pretend they weren't there, burrowing deeper ignoring his voice so close, so menacing.

Eddie dropped off Columbia,"Well then, Ill see ya later." He leaned forward and kissed her softly, his hands pulling her close. "Do you really have to go back with those freaks."

"Yeah," she said with a woeful sigh. "It's okay though. They aren't as bad as they sound."

She smiled just as Frank coulda heard, yelling, "THREE! Now you face PUNISHMENT!"

Columbia sighed again, and hugged Eddie close. She felt protected in his arms, and smelled his wonderful scent; leather, smokes, and old cologne. She didn't want to leave him, she didn't want to ever leave his arms.

She didn't want him to go anywhere. She snuggled deep into his broad chest and shut her eyes.

"Oh, RIFF RAFF!" FrankNFurter could be heard, his heels click-clacking and then the loud crack of a whip.

Columbia drew herself out of his chest and looked down.

"I think you should go...,"she said, sadly.

Eddie nodded,"I suppose so, I'll be back tommorrow morning." He said kissing her before he sped off not really noticing the noises.

Magenta placed her arms around Riff Raff her bare body pressed against her brother's,

"Master it's not his fault, it vas mine." She admitted,"I vanted to sleep for just a vhile longer," she admitted glaring,"If you must administer punishment it should be directed at me, it's my fault." She didn't like the blame falling on her but she felt the need to protect her brother.

Eddie couldn't help but glance back at the house he waved to Columbia and blew a small kiss her direction,"Love ya Collie."

"I love you too, Eddie," she said, returning her love. And when she left, she felt as if her heart had gone with him.

Meanwhile...

FrankNFurter stood in the doorway, lashing his whip angrily. He glared down at Riff Raff and he glared at him back.

"Master, I was merely sleeping in, that is all-"

Frank held up a manicured hand to silence him. "No, no, no, Riff Raff, Magenta was keeping you in bed."

"Master, she didn't-"

"No, Riff Raff," FrankNFurter interrupted again.

Then the Master coaxed Magenta out of bed with a finger. "Magenta, come with me. I have a.,." He licked his lips sensually. "Surprise."

Columbia passed the whole dispute as she went to her room. She had tears in her eyes as she passed, woeful to the fact that she is stuck in this place where she doesn't belong, where there are creepy people, and her lover doesn't understand her. She loved Franky, he did pick her up from the streets, but then he just... Kept taking and taking.

She passed up the transvestite, as he took the servants for punishment, but didn't look on. Her heart was too troubled.

"Columbia, dear, I'll be seeing you in a moment," Frank called after the poor girl, not realising her pain.

She just said, " okay" covered it with a smile, and a went to her room, shutting the door behind her. She threw herself on the bed, buried the face in the pillow, but didn't weep. She had learned to not weep so much. She just had to think and fight it out, that was all. She'd be okay.

And eventually, she fell asleep.

Magenta glanced down at her and Riff Raff's bodies entwined under the covers,"Hand me my robe." She told Riff Raff,"Yes Master I just need to get dressed," she slid from the bed sheets and reached for her robe from her brother's fingers,

"Thankyou Riff Raff." She turned to face Frank dressing in front of him,"And vhat pray tell kind of surprise, vould You have for me." She snapped defiantly,"Master."

She corrected herself she tried not to show the fear and genuine hate for the cross dresser in front of her.

She stepped up to him and held her hand out in front of her for their master to take.

(((Next chapter might be rape sorry huns. Be prepared to hate Frank haha)))


	5. MOVING IN AND SISTER'S PUNISHMENT

CHAPTER 5: MOVING IN and sister's PUNISHMENT  
((((((((

Eddie had gotten home. He'd bought this apartment for him and Columbia but she moved in with those freaks. Maybe it was kind of cool living there, The He-She was a bit...odd, but the two shed called Magenta and Riff Raff seemed like an interesting pair, and (think, he kinda doubted) he had made friends with Riff Raff even if he was a bit creepy.

He grinned as a glorious idea popped into his mind and he put a record on as he set about the room packing and gathering money.

Magenta stood straight to their master,"If I go vith you. Riff vill Not be punished. Correct? Because it honestly vasnt his fault it vas mine and mine alone." She told him avoiding eye contact ashamed at herself, the betrayal she was putting Riff Raff through.

FrankNFurter smiled maliciously. "Yes, right, he won't be punished at all."

Riff Raff was still glaring. Whatever he did to her, he was going to regret deeply. If he tried to hurt her at all, he was going to suffer severely.

"So, shall we come along, dear Magenta?" Frank said with a dangerous vibe to his voice.

Riff Raff didn't know what he was going to do to her. This transvestite was unpredictable and dangerous.

Magenta took his hand, it felt odd taking his hand, soon they were down in FrankNFurter's room. She sat on the bed and avoided looking at him."Are you going to fuck me," she asked looking at the floor pained she hated doing this to RiffRaff.

Eddie had gathered everything he owned and was now outside signing the lease away to his landlord, soon he had everything loaded into his friend's pickup truck whitch he was buying that night, his bike was in the bed of the truck, he drove back to the strange castle.

Magenta was dangerous she could be if she wanted to,"Master isn't Columbia around for your carnal desires I don't understand vhy you need me?" She almost demanded she looked angry, very angry.

Her poor brother was usually beaten or whipped, Columbia would become threatened, Magenta was brought to the bedroom and forced to do anything Frank wanted, sexually and usually it took them all night sometimes even the next morning as well. She always cried, usually shed return to her precious brother and curl up beside him crying, she didn't like being touched by him during those moments but it never stopped Riff Raff, he was always there her shoulder to cry on.

FrankNFurter grinned wickedly, reaching a hand out to stroke Magenta's thighs as she sat down on the bed,

"Well yes she is but this is also a punishment, but I'm sure it's not all bad. In fact maybe you like it sometimes Magenta. After all your so far from being sated no one around to touch you the way you need, in fact if you behave you may even get a surprise,"

he grabbed her robe and moved it off her shoulders. He was too concerned with Magenta's beautiful body to notice she had started crying as she laid back.

Slowly FrankNFurter crawled on top of the domestic taking hold of her hair tightly to keep her from protesting. he started kissing her lips then her neck, collarbone, as he kissed his fingers trailed down her stomach playing at her bare skin all the while holding her hair, she was perfect the perfect woman for now at least.

Sometimes Columbia was his perfect woman, sometimes he'd even hold the poor squeaky girl close and lie.

Magenta tried to imagine RiffRaff touching her, and a quick smile flared across her features.

"Oh I Knew you'd enjoy it!" He cried out overjoyed not that he cared.

He was about to enter her when he heard a knock on the door,"Ugh...RIFF RAFF GO AND ANSWER THE DOOR!" He called.

When hed thruster she almost cried out Riff Raff's name but held her younger instead she managed to scream out FrankNFurter's name as her body ached filled with the one thing she hated with a violent passion. Riff Raff probably heard her.

The sound of Magenta's pained moans floated throughout the castle. "Oh Magenta!" Frank called loudly hoping that Riff Raff would hear him, the groupie would too but all he cared about was hurting his Handyman.

Eddie knocked on the door again, he could hear noises and soon he saw a window where he could see light from above him,"Hello anybody there!"

He called, he couldn't really go back at this point he was already there he was already sealing his fate he had a whole bag of joints for the guy he'd hoped was his friend, and hed gotten the vampire chick a peace offering too, Columbia had said how she liked cooking he'd found a book of dark morbid cooking of old England and he'd purchased it, he'd bought the He-She a random bracelet he'd found in a cheap store unsure of what this guy liked and he had many gifts for Columbia.

"It's Eddie." He called becoming impatient.


	6. I BROUGHT GIFTS-CH 6

CHAPTER 6: I BROUGHT GIFTS

(((Eddie is officaly moving in! Can anyone predict what's gonna happen?!))))

Frank had heard the delivery boys name as he finished with his servant leaving her on the bed,"Do be gone by the time i get back, to your new room," he grabbed the robe and forced it on her he was still gripping her hair dragging the heartbroken woman to Columbia's room, he opened the door and pushed her in.

"Stay."

Magenta crumpled on the ground and cried, her body beared evidence of her punishment from her dishevieled hair to the harsh love bites that coated her chest and abdomien.

She barely noticed or cared about the damn groupie.

God damn bitch didn't deserve anything, she looked at the door longingly, Riff Raff had her clothing, her uniform was laying across their bed, a thought pained her, what if he was lieing, what if that damn transvestite was torturing her precious Riffy she couldn't bear to think about that harsh whip crashing down on her darling brother's back.

She was helpless to help him.

"Oh Riff Raff Vhat is he doing to you my love."

She knew the groupie could probably hear her but didn't care ibkiibibbïoothe woman already knew that they were lovers she had heard Columbia's squeak when the groupie had came across them entangled in love passionate embrace.

And only, Magenta had seen the scared groupie shed made sure to not say anything.

Frank was dressing finely, "RIFF RAFF ANSWER THE GOD DAMNED DOOR!"

Riff Raff sighed and hesitantly left his room, went down the stairs, and onto the first floor. He opened the door and was almost shocked to see the delivery boy standing there.

He looked him up and down, seeing the luggage in his hands. He all ready knew, deep down, what this boy was going to do. He didn't know what to think about it either. Did he like it? Well... He was loaded with good ol' Mary Jane, so he didn't think he minded...

Eddie smiled at Riff Raff, and took the bag out of his pocket holding it out,"Hey. Can I move in?" He asked,"Here these are for you and these are for your sister." He held the book out.


	7. GIRL TALK-CH 7

CHAPTER 7: GIRL TALK

(((REVIEWS ))))

Magenta was tired of not knowing her lover's fate, she stood up and opened the door to the bathroom, before she went inside she walked over to the sleeping groupie and left a small note on the groupie's magazine.

-I took a bath, afterwards I'd like to speak with you.  
Magenta V.-

She smiled a little and brushed a tear drop from the groupie's hand,-Poor thing must be hard living with all us freaks. I'd hate it if I was her,- she frowned and left the bedroom going into the bathroom, she ran a hot bath and sat on the edge hugging her knees to her chest and sobbed.

"Oh Riff Raff." She watched the steam rise up and thought about her poor brother and she let herself break a thing that no one but her brother saw as loud sobs vibrated through the bathroom she sat in and the conjoining bedroom.

"I. Deserve to die." She whimpered.

Frank had been walking by the girls rooms when he heard Magenta crying and smirked,"Oh wow."

He went down the stairs,"We'll Riff Raff who was at the door," he squealed when he saw Eddie and shoved the butler out of the way."Oh Eddie! Hi!"

Eddie waved nervously, "Hiya I have a question. May I move in." He fiddled with the box,"I bought a gift." He held out the box and Frank's eyes lit up.

Frank approached Riff Raff and whispered in his ear,"Did you hear your sister, I think she enjoys punishment her moans are sooo Sweet. I'm not done either for this month Magenta will stay with Columbia I find either of you sleeping in the same room I will punish you each severely. You may however go and check up on her, After dinner." He was smug about his choice.

Riff Raff was smouldering with hatred and anger for this man. He clenched his fists as he turned away from them, whilst taking the drugs in his hands.

"I think I'll be needing this," he muttered.

FrankNFurter smirked at the servants anger. He held back wild laughter, not wanting to give it away how amused he was.

The servant walked off, limping and acting from his "hunch back". His heart beat widely like a bat out of hell's wings. (Ha, get it, because of Meatloaf... Yeah.)

He went into a separate room, an extra room Frank had installed because he wanted more places to have sex at, and took a lit candle.

He lit a joint with it, puffing away and holding, letting the essence calm him down. It did the job wonderfully, and he stood there, for many minutes, thinking on what he was going to do to get back at that terrible man...

Columbia awakened to find a note on her tear stained hand. She picked it up, and read it. When she saw Magenta's foreboding signature at the bottom, she froze.

"Oh geez, what did I do now?" she said softly to herself.

She sat up in bed, and heard voices downstairs. She listened and her heart leapt when she heard Eddie's soft baritone voice. She suppressed a squeal and hurried out of bed. She ambled downstairs and was distraught to find everybody's favourite tranny standing next to Eddie...

And not only was he standing next to Eddie, he was swooning over him.

'How dare he!' she thought.

She hurried on over to Eddie and hugged him. She smelled his coat and thought 'Oh, how I've missed that amazing smell!'

"Eddie, I'm so glad you're back!" she said, looking up into his dark eyes. How she loved those eyes.

She held him all the tighter, looked down, and noticed that he was holding luggage.

"Why do you have your stuff with you?" But she all ready knew. She just wanted to know if it was true, that maybe she was just jumping to conclusions.

FrankNFurter did not give Eddie Time to answer before he looked at Columbia,"Go and get Magenta inform her we have a new house guest, her she must began dinner, before she gets punished again"

He smiled at Eddie,"Of course you can stay dear boy, but I must warn you the happenings at night do get rather, erm loud." He shot a glance at Columbia.

Eddie's smile was wide,"Dude you have parties? A lot?! My kind of place." He put his arms around Columbia's waist,

"Babe go get your friend I'll be fine." He told her nibbling at her earlobe softly.

FrankNFurter couldn't help but imagine the threesomes he and the two beside him would have, he smiled,"I'll be in the lab."

He winked at the two."Columbia show our dearest friend my room later kay?"

Magenta slowly slid herself into the water, it burned a little from the attack to her precious body, he'd been too rough. She sighed-I can't face Riffy, I don't even think I can look at him he probably heard me...-

she stared at the wall her mind on everything but her precious brother.-I called His name. Their hated master's name shed screamed it moaned it even. Had she enjoyed it?-

A manicured hand touched Riff Raff's. shoulder,"I'll make a deal with you." He spoke dangerously low,

"I know about you and Magenta, quite frankly it disturbs me and I was considering beating her for it later," he was lying he honestly didn't mind it in fact found it slightly hot but he loved playing the servants. Riff Raff would never know how sometimes late at night FrankNFurter would listen at the doorway hearing for her beautiful voice as she moaned her brother's name.

"However," he was fighting a smirk as he pinned theHandyman to the wall,"I'm a good guy Riff Raff, caring understanding I'll make a deal, she does not know I know and it'll break her heart to find out, I won't say a word, if..."

He leaned close to Riff Raff and bit his neck roughly,

"When she deserves to be punished you don't cover for her, condition one, and you give me access and permission to her body and yours any time, I'll warn you first of course is condition 2, condition three...Magenta deserves to be punished royally and my whip hasn't tasted her flesh in years, no matter what I will beat her but I won't do it as severly if you agree to take the majority and to assist me with my projects,"

he watched Riff Raff's face."You may comfort her after dinner, but not until after I'm done with her." He walked off not even waiting for his servants reply.

Eddie spun Columbia around and kissed her softly,"So babe where's my room," he heard the click clack of heels and smiled,"You go find your friend I'll have uhhh Frank?" He questioned the name,"Show me to it,"

Magenta sunk low her face in her knees before she ducked all the way down she had to start dinner soon, could she manage. She felt ashamed, maybe the Sq-maybe Columbia would make her feel better she just needed someone to talk to as she scrubbed FrankNFurter from her flesh.

Columbia immediately drug Eddie to the stairs.

"No, I'll show you," she said with a smile.

She ran, tripping as she did so, up the stairs. She stumbled, but caught herself. She giggled and kept going up the stairs.

She reached her room.

"Here, you'll be sleeping in here with me," she smiled.

"Ah, no."

She turned around to see FrankNFurter standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. He had a provocative smile in his lips.

"You, my dear, are sleeping in my room," Frank said, pushing himself off of the frame and leaning against Eddie.

"But..." Columbia felt tears well up in her eyes. Why did he have to take everything away from me? "But I wanted him in here, with me."

"No, my dear," FrankNFurter said. "He'll be with me, I don't want you two getting too... close, with temptation." He giggled.

"But..." She sniffled. "But..."

"No buts!" And at that, Eddie was drug away and Columbia was left, alone.

She sniffled, a tear slipping down her face. Ae looked down at the floor and watched her single tear hit the front of her shirt.

"Why..?" she wondered out loud. "Why are you doing this to me..?"

She went on over to her bed, lied back down, but didn't cry. She had cried too much all ready, she was just too anguished to cry. She just lasted there, with her face in the pillow, silent.

Riff Raff tried not to get violent. Instead, he took out another joint, lit it, and just tried to chill out. He guessed he was getting heavily stoned that night

From the bathroom Magenta's final sobs were heard as the water drained away and she stood up wrapping herself in a black sheer robe, she opened the door and stepped out seeing Columbia,

"Oh..."

She brushed at her eyes nervously they were red and bloodshot,"I've been meaning to speak to you..." She said but her voice broke and she dropped the towel that was in her hair on. The floor plugging in her hair dryer she sat down on the bed, Turning the hair dryer on.

Eddie glanced back and forced between Columbia and he-she,

"Hey man I'd hate to damper your mood but I don't think it's very groovy ya know having me stay away from my girlfriend. Besides where'll Columbia stay aren't you her other man?"

Magenta looked over at Columbia and saw she was crying she turned off the hair dryer and stood up going to the squeaky girl she previously hated her arms went around the woman,

"Hush. It's perfectly fine dear tell me Vhat is the matter." She whispered looking around for something to help,

"Hey how about you paint my-" she grimaced,"Nails like I always hear you bla, er talking about." She smiled but her eyes betrayed her emotions she just needed a friend someone to talk to Columbia was her only hope.

Columbia sniffled. "Franky is just being such a..." She hesitated. "Dick. He's being a dick... He takes everything happy away from me."

She notices Magenta's puffed up eyes. "What's he done to you? He seems to ruin everyone's lives..."


	8. BROTHER'S PUNISHMENT-CH 8

CHAPTER 8: BROTHER'S PUNISHMENT

((((BRACE YOURSELF FRANK/RIFF RAPE GOING ON))))))))

FrankNFurter laughs. "Oh, no, my dear boy. I claim you as mine." He smiled, showing all his teeth and his red lips glittered. But as he smiled, it was like a fanged beast, with blood around the mouth. I guess personality does shine through appearances sometimes.

Riff Raff, though, on the other hand, just hung out in the Dining room, trying to be calm. But his mind whirled and twirled, and his thoughts were dark. He wanted vengeance for his sister, his dear sister. He raped her... He fucking raped her.

How could he? How could that dirty insolent bastard do such a terrible thing? It broke his heart.

Tears spilled out onto his cheeks, at first it was one, but like a rain storm, it continued to pour. Because when it rains, it pours.

He fell into a chair, pulling it out roughly and scuffing the carpet up as he did so. He collapsed, suddenly weak at the knees.

He buried his face in his hands, and clutched his heart with one open hand. His dear sister... Raped, her purity gone. That dirty bird took advantage of her, as she tried to help him. But he would've rather let Frank whip him to a pulp instead of that tranny's dirty hands touching him.

He clutched his heart more, seeming to squeeze the life out of himself. He cried harder, seeming to almost squeeze his out of his face as he did so. He wept quietly though, making audible airy noises, his grief so strong he could not make a sob.

He wept in that chair in the dim room, candlelights danced off the walls. He cried for several minutes, and whence he looked up the tears sparkled off his face, glowing yellow with the candlelight.  
What have they done? Why are they here? Oh, yeah, that was because they were studying the humans. Damn good reason, right?

He looked around the room, around the miserable room. He sniffed and wiped his eyes.  
Something had to be done.

Magenta's breath caught before she let out a strangled sob,

"He raped me...you know how close Riff and I are. I feel like I've betrayed him," she sobbed holding onto Columbia,

"I laid zere and took it all to protect my precious older brother, I even moaned I screamed his name FrankNFurter I screamed."

She hugged the woman close crying into her shirt"I hate him Columbia...I vish he was dead, he promised if I fuck him Riff would be safe. My precious Brother..."

She cried her body wracked with sobs."I hate that bastard vith every fiber of my being. I vish he vas dead,"

FrankNFurter lead Eddie downstairs into his bedroom and shoved the biker in locking the door, he smirked, now where was that Handyman. He silently crept through the house and found the butler in the dining room.

"Hello Handyman, have you considered my proposal or shall I go upstairs and take your sister again, I could always use her precious touch again." He purred loudly, his hands roamed Riff Raff's body gently,"Or you...I have craved your touch for days." He groaned biting the Handyman's earlobe.

"With your body I bet your a wonderful lover." He whispered,"Come to the guest room Riff Raff and I promise Magenta's punishment won't be as harsh as I'd like." He growled. "Otherwise she'll feel the whip just as violently as you have maybe even worse, I wonder how much can she take before her spirit and body breaks and she can no longer stand it. She'll go." He moved to Riff Raff's ear,"Mad. She'll cry and beg and you won't protect her, so join me or hear her suffer."

After crying for a spell Magenta held out her hand,"Here." She stated simply before she giggled,"I suppose vould you like to paint my nails. I figured you'd enjoy the companionship. A little bonding," she said with a small smile. She winked and giggled softly,"I'm not all bad am I?" She teased. There was a mock happiness in her eyes it was obvious she was still upset but Magenta wanted a friend to mess with and gossip with, shed found that in Columbia.

Columbia smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice."

She grabbed the nail polish off of her bedside table and rushed on over to Magenta.  
"What colour?" She held a basket of nail polish out to her.

Riff Raff bit back words of hatred. He glared at the transvestite, and said as calmly as he could, but with his drawl, "Yes, Master."

And so he went with him, for the love of his sister, and FrankNFurter smirked the entire time.  
FrankNFurter smirked and touched Riff Raff's lower back,"Come Handyman to a guest room," he said. Opening the door to a secret room, a panel of a wall opened up and it showed a beautiful bedroom plush bedding, and a large curtai. Hung low over the bed.

"This was going to be a surprise for you and your sister but you both disappoint me so much I decided you don't deserve it. But you may work for it if you want your sister to have a room."

Magenta smiled and went through the basket of nail color, she selected a blood red and held it out,"Red please. This one." She said. "I just don't understand how and why he could do something as terrible as he dose."

FrankNFurter pushed Riff Raff down on the bed roughly his hand on his shoulders now, "Strip Handyman." He said.

Magenta smiled at Columbia."If you want dear you can give me a makeover too something to calm us both now. Hell I'm in a good mood we can even go shopping," she chuckled softly. "I have money."

Columbia's face lit up, as of all of everything was forgotten and didn't exist. "Oh my god, that would be awesome!" She squealed and hugged Magenta. She let her go quickly, though, remembering that Magenta still thought her as a nuisance. She would have to learn to tone it down a bit.

She backed up and said, shyly, "First, though, I would like to do your nails."

Riff Raff hesitated, but sat up in bed. He stripped, shivering as a non-existent wind blew across his back. He took off his coat, set it down to the ground at the foot of the bed. He unhooked the suspenders that held his pants up, slipped off his pants, kicking them off of his feet. Then he unbuttoned his shirt, grimacing as FrankNFurter watched with hungry eyes.

He undid his shoes and set them neatly on the ground, and slipped off his socks as well. When he was done, everything was lying on the floor in a heap. He removed the false hunchback as well, a contraption he created with straps and prosthetics.

He was left in his underwear, naked and exposed, in front of the dreadful man.

"Yes, Master?" he said, hiding the distaste in his voice.

"Ah, so wonderful!" Frank exclaimed, clapping his hands together, and acting like a prima madonna.  
And then he added with a darker and more seductive tone: "Now, let us get down to business." He cocked a brow and smiled. If it was a different person's perspective and not Riff, than it would've been pretty nice.

But given the circumstances, it was horrible; a scene from a Ted Bundy flick, but less violent.

Riff Raff awaited his hell, as the man stepped forward and bent down, proceeding to pull the precious thing out of Riff's underwear... but it was all for his beautiful and dearest sister, so he did nothing as Frank proceeded to rub, attempting to make a rise. Riff wouldn't have, but we all know who he was thinking of just to force himself to please his "master".

Eventually, his member did harden, and Frank laughed with glee.

"Ah, yes. I knew I could a rise out of you somehow," he said, bending his head down and letting his tongue slip all the way up, from base to tip.

"Mmmm, thank goodness you showered today, Riff," the tranny murmured, letting his tongue play with the head.

Riff Raff hid his scowl and just kept thinking of his love. Her soft skin and red hair, her pleased for him to keep going when they make love together...

He let a gasp of bliss escape his lips.

Franky smirked. "So, you DO like it..." He laughed.

Riff said nothing, just kept thinking of his dearly beloved. He hoped she knew this thing with Frank was an act...

He thought deeply, as Frank took him in his mouth.

Magenta chuckled,"Oh you are a joy Columbia. And here I alvays zought of you as a horrid nuisance,"Your actually a really sveet girl. I'd like to say I'm terribly sorry dear," she said, with a genuine smile,"If you'd please Columbia," she held her hand out and admired the red color.

FrankNFurter watched Riff Raff's expression with evil intentions. He thought about Riff Raff and how nice it was to have the Handyman finally in his bed, they'd been lovers once upon a time, once upon a time the three translvaynians had been good friends, Frank even supported Riff and Magenta's romance, secretly of course, never would be have told them that however.

Now it was only a servant and master relationship, sadly Magenta and Riff Raff would never see how much their friendship had meant to Frank.


	9. TIME FOR TRUTH-CH 9

CHAPTER 9-TIME FOR TRUTH

(((((Mags is a little ooc sorry)))

Magenta decided she wanted to converse with the hyper active girl shed decided would be her best friend, but one thing got in the way

"Columbia I vould like to tell you a secret, but it must stay a secret. Are you ready." Magenta took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"As you know FrankNFurter,myself and my brother are foreigners now ze honest answer is just how foreign ve are."

She watched the girl's expression,"Ve are not human nor are ve from zis Earth. You see the zree of us are aliens." She chuckled,"Ve live on a planet called Transylvania in the galaxy of Transexual, land of night. My brother and I are in vhat you vould call an incestual relationship on your planet but on our planet it's just a vay of life just like having four partners for carnal desires is perfectly acceptable. Vhitch explains FrankNFurter. Frank is a prince and ve are on a mission merely to recreate this planet in our owns perfect image. Our planet is var free and petty little problems don't bozer our kind."

Magenta braced herself for the worst part, she closed her eyes once more and stared deep into the girl's eyes.

"Now you may choose to hate me and run and tell but I vould like you to know Columbia the main reason I vas so unforgivingly rude to you vas simple. I vas angry at you, you stayed you gave me a chance at a friend on this planet. All of his highness's former groupies left after a few days and I'd pack zeir zings and send them off. But you young Columbia, you stayed put and interested ze master, oh I vaited and vaited and every morning you'd come bounding into the room and every night you'd come in and lay down it got ridiculous so gave up waiting and decided to just be rude, hoping to scare For that I apologize and I do hope ve can become friends."

She sent a dazzling smile at Columbia.

Magenta was an enigma, everything about her was sultry and dangerous, and it was just that fact about her that made Riff Raff so infatuated with her but their was nothing short lived about their romance.


	10. RETURN THE FAVOR-CH 10

RCHAPTER 10-ETURN FAVOR

FrankNFurter finished with his oral attack on Riff Raff before he looked at the Handyman,"More I think? Wouldn't you agree?" He was wearing heavy red lipstick that now covered Riff Raff's flesh,"Oh that shade dose do you a Great justice." He taunted.

'Actually, a darker red would be better,' he thought to himself. But that didn't matter right then. What mattered was that he was being taken advantage of, for the love of his sister. But at least... It was all for the love of his sister.

FrankNFurter giggled. "Another go, handyman?"

Riff couldn't say anything that was really on his mind. Instead, he told him what he wanted to hear.  
"Yes, Master," Riff said, biting back words of hatred. He swallowed. "Yes, I would love another go."  
Frank smiled and laughed. "Then you must return the favour."

At that he shoved Riff's head down to the tranny's downstairs. Riff was then forced to touch noses with the thing he hated the most. He hid a scowl and tried to hide behind the erect tranny's penis.

And then Riff licked it. He hesitated, but he licked the damned thing, tasting it's saltiness, close to gagging. He tried not to choke, but then Frank shoved it in his mouth, trying to go down his throat. Now, Riff has taken a penis before, but since he clearly didn't want it, he choked. He tried not to make a sound, and succeeded; Frank only moaned, that or he didn't care.

"Oh, Riff Raff!" Franky moaned loudly.

Riff Raff went along with it and went up and down, up and down, up and doŵn...

Columbia smiled. "I figured you guys were different!" She laughed. "Just... Not that different... But I can't judge now can I?"

Magenta was taken aback and slowly started laughing covering her mouth as she chortled and smiled,

"And zis is vhy I vas vrong, You do fit right in wiz us, and you can be my friend," she grinned.


	11. BETRAYAL-CH 11

CHAPTER 11-BETRAYAL

Eddie glanced the room over,"So what now," he asked to no one inparticulaor, he'd visited his uncle yesterday and the realisation of the need to care for his uncle.

"Oh damnit," he groaned and stood up getting off the bed he was on.

He ran to a nearby door and wrenched it open, the mutilated bodies tumbled out and he was in shock.

'Oh god maybe if i pretend like I don't know I'll survive.' He thought but he still grabbed a piece of paper and lipstick and scribble a note. He stuck it in an envelope and addressed it to his uncle, and stashed it with some other mail.

"Oh god!" He could hear the sexual carnage above and he was disgusted.  
Magenta was about to make a joke with Columbia when her blood ran cold and she heard FrankNFurter long moan.

"Oh RIFFFFFFYYY!"

Her hands shook and tears threatened to over take her vision,-Riff you've betrayed me? With Frank of all people. The hell?-

She allowed Columbia to paint her nails but her expression was blank then the monitors switched on, and her heart froze. She saw the images of the two men and a loud strangled sob escaped her throat. As she covered her face.

FrankNFurter grinned evily as Riff Raff worked and he moaned loudly,"Do try to moan a little Handyman. Enjoy yourself." He had purposefully clicked on the cameras but only to broadcast in Magenta and Columbia's bedroom.

Riff Raff would never know.

(Unregrettebly lovelies this is where my gf and I parted our ways.)))))

Columbia at first was confused as to why the domestic had moved she was lucky the paint brush wasn't near her nails at the moment, she looked up and understood.

The image in front of them was of the blonde bent over sucking off the tranny.  
"Oh Magenta I'm so sorry sweetie," she went to hug Magenta but the Domestic sharply moved away.  
Magenta's eyes were wide with betrayal.


End file.
